gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Unmarked Cruiser
}} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelname = police4 |handlingname = POLICE |textlabelname = POLICE4 |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_Cop_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Vapid Unmarked Cruiser is an unmarked four-door police sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Unmarked Cruiser is essentially identical to the Police Cruiser and the Sheriff Cruiser, being based on a . Operated by the Los Santos Police Department, the vehicle is distinctive for its slick-top design, unlike its marked counterparts, and instead, it features LED light bars inside the cabin, similar to the FIB Buffalo and the FIB Granger. The rear emergency lights inside the vehicle actually have a different shade of red and blue from other LED lights in the game. As it shares the design with the Police Cruiser and Sheriff Cruiser, the vehicle is still equipped with the door search lamps and has a push bar. The rear of the vehicle is still marked as "Police Cruiser". However, it has no exterior markings, which is supposed to make it harder to be detected as a police vehicle by civilians and to offer some degree of anonymity to officers. Due to the strong similarity with the FIB Buffalo in the LED lights inside the cabin, the Unmarked Cruiser is often confused as an undercover vehicle. Most of the equipment, such as the push bar and rear lamps, is not unusual for an unmarked vehicle, but is rather rare for an undercover vehicle. The Unmarked Cruiser is available in Black, Grey, Silver, Dark Red, and Dark Blue, with black trim. It comes with Light Smoke window tint as default.File Data: Entering this vehicle awards the player a Carbine Rifle. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' According to the Rockstar Games Social Club website and handling files, the Unmarked Cruiser has similar performance to the Police Cruiser, which means a decent top speed with average handling, decent braking, average acceleration, and great durability thanks to its body-on-chassis construction. Apart from a slightly higher top speed due to reduced drag, the vehicle performs identically to its marked counterpart. Like all the Stanier-based cars, it is powered by a twin-cam Inline-4 laid longitudinally, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in an front-engine, rear-wheel-drive configuration. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery UnmarkedCruiser-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view in the original version. (rear quarter view) Grey-unmarked-cruiser-GTAV-front.jpg|Grey Unmarked Cruiser. (rear quarter view) Light-Blue-unmarked-cruiser-GTAV-front.jpg|Silver Unmarked Cruiser. (rear quarter view) Blue-unmarked-cruiser-GTAV-front.jpg|Blue Unmarked Cruiser. (rear quarter view) Red-Unmarked-Cruiser-GTAV-front.jpg|Red Unmarked Cruiser. (rear quarter view) UnmarkedCruiser-GTAV-front-Lights.png|An Unmarked Cruiser with lights and sirens activated. (Rear quarter view) UnmarkedCruiser-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Unmarked Cruiser on Rockstar Social Club. UnmarkedCruiser-GTAO-NightclubDeliveryNarc.png|Two IAA agents in Unmarked Cruisers ambushing a player making a nightclub delivery in GTA Online. Gta5-unmarkedcopcar-maplocation.png|Location of the Unmarked Cruiser. Videos Gta5-Location Of Unmarked Crown Vic! (Police Cruiser)|How and where to find the Unmarked Police Cruiser. GTA 5 Secret Cars - Unmarked Police Cruiser, Police Bike, Police Van & Special Cruiser (GTA V)|GTA 5 Secret Cars - Unmarked Police Cruiser, Police Bike, Police Van. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Unmarked Cruiser is, among the Stanier-based cars, the rarest vehicle, appearing on certain locations and under restricted circumstances. *One way to obtain the vehicle is during Barry's Grass Roots sidemission as Franklin (specifically Grass Roots - The Pickup). The player has to go to the highlighted green marker on the map, and some police officers in an Unmarked Cruiser (will always spawn in grey color) will be waiting to ambush the player. The player should then kill the cops and save it at a safehouse or garage. The police will not pursue the player until they enter the vehicle required by Barry, meaning that obtaining the Unmarked Cruiser in this fashion is incredibly easy. **It is best to trigger a wanted level within their radius rather than going to them, as it may trigger the mission. The easiest way is simply firing a round on the parking lot and they will start chasing the player. Careful, as they will immediately shoot the player on sight. *The vehicle will spawn during the Property Management side mission for Smoke on the Water (again, as Franklin). When Franklin is asked to drive a Smoke on the Water van, he will occasionally be chased by an Unmarked Cruiser. If the player has to deliver the car to the shop and there is no time limit countdown on screen, they can be sure there is a Cruiser parked nearby which can be obtained if they take out the two officers inside. *2-4 officers patrol the train station at night from 22:00 - 04:00. Note that this location is also shared with other police cars, therefore it might not always spawn. *Can rarely be seen pursuing NPC-controlled cars near the LSPD Auto Impound. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Ambushes the player in certain cargo missions when reaching and entering the cargo vehicle. Also in Nightclub warehouse sales when the delivery is ambushed. It cannot be kept in a garage by the player, however. *Seen during "Defend Product" missions where the police raid a business. These could not be entered by the player initially, but a later update allowed players to drive them after this mission is completed. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Uniformed officers patrol in this vehicle around the train station, which means it is sometimes used as an unmarked traffic enforcement vehicle. *Along with the VCPD Cheetah, it is one of the few law enforcement vehicles which does not use police schemes. Instead, it will spawn with basic traffic colors. References Navigation }}es:Patrulla de incógnito de:Zivil-Streifenwagen (V) ru:Unmarked Cruiser hu:Álcázott járőr pt:Cruiser Não Marcado Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Emergency Vehicle Class